Krasue
"Never gonna give you up..." -Her possible voice on the phone taunting the Robber. The Krasue (Originally called The Ghost) is the main antagonist of Eyes The Horror Game. She has went through two changes. Appearance (Original Design): In her original design, she appears as a misted translucent woman with no facial features. She has a ponytail, earrings (if one looks closely), and a rather curvy body. When moving around the house, she appears to be looking back and forth. She floats in the air and smoke will surround her. In the mobile, she has the same appearance, but with a different head, and lack of animations and graphics. Appearance (The Krasue): In her final design, she has the appearance of a floating head with long black hair. Her eyes are blood red, while faintly leaking blood. If one looks closely, her eye color actually appears to be a green-ish blue color. Her snapping jaws are filled with sharp vampire-like teeth, especially having two pointed fangs with traces of blood on them. Her cheeks have large rips on the sides, making the mouth look like a large smile. Her skin is pale giving the impression she's dead. Below her neck are dangling organs, resembling two intestines (possibly her esophagus), and her stomach but with no sign of a heart or lungs. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, she is just like her old selves, she will go up or down the stairs in search of the player, and will chase the player upon contact, or notice. In the Newbie setting, she is really slow. In the Easy Setting, she has average slowness. In the Normal Setting, she is slightly faster, but still easy to get away. In the Hard Setting she is faster. She can catch the player during mid-escape, unless they use the run button in the Hospital map. In the Nightmare setting, she is a lot faster, and very hard to get away from. If she catches the player going into a room (in the old versions of the game), she will go into the room with the player, but you can still escape as she gets stuck on furniture, or just can't go pass the point. In the 2017 update, if you open a door and just stand there, she can see you. She will lose interest in chasing the player if they're in another room, or another floor, but will still attempt to follow the player. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, she will do the same job: searching the house, and looking for the player, but over time the will get faster, and faster. The same applies to Charlie. Trick or Treat? Mode: In the Halloween Mode, she works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then this gives her an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, she still works the same. Double Trouble Mode: In this mode, she and Charlie will both search for the player together on whatever map is chosen by the player. What will make her dangerous sis if the player is distracted by Charlie as she lingers in the halls, making them a deadly duo. Dialogue: (Note: These are most likely her quotes as she is the only female in-game so far.) "Never gonna give you up... never gonna let you down... never gonna run around and desert you... never gonna make you cry... never gonna say goodbye... never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." -Her possible quotes on the phone call. Trivia: * The ghost's appearance has changed twice since the game was launched. She now appears to be a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's "Krasue", Malaysia's "Penanggalan", Indonesia's "Palasik", Bali's "Leyak" , Borneo's "Kuyang" and Cambodia's "Ahp". For more info on a Krasue, go here. * In both appearances, she sings a strange and scary lullaby. * In the older version (Original design), she was killing the player in a strange dance, which is similar to traditional ballet dance (she kneel and bow at the end of the dance, like some ballet dancers do) and sometimes the player is send on the ground (the vision of the player will fall). ** In her early debut, the ghost has strange smoke around her, on the computer version. However, the mobile version is different, there is no smoke and seems to air surf due to her lack of animations. She is also more bright than on the computer version. * In the description for the game, it describes the Krasue as "Vengeance-seeking". ** She is also said to be bloodthirsty, which could explain her teeth that have small traces of blood. * Due to the ghost's popularity, she was put in other games by fans. Some of the games being Occupation 2, Indigo Lake, Gynophobia, Blinding Dark and Residence Of Living Dead Evils (ROLDE). In Gynophobia, Occupation 2, and ROLDE, the Krasue's voice is different: instead of singing a scary lullaby, she will screams when attacking the player. Krasue can also be killed with weapons in those games. * The voice is her singing the lyrics of Rick Astley's popular song "Never gonna give you up!" in a creepy way (some says she is Rickrolling you). ** She could be singing to terrorize and taunt the player. *** In addition, if this is her voice, this means she knew the Robber is inside the house already. * If the player waits for a really long time in Endless Mode, she will be so fast that she will fly by instantly, run into walls, or stay stuck in one area. ** Similar to the bug in Endless Mode, if someone pick Normal Mode, then waits for around 10 minutes, Krasue will be more faster than Nightmare Mode. Screenshot 20171104-183819.png|Killing the player Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.24.58 PM.png|In-game (Hospital map) Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.09.45 PM.png|Her current vision Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Her vision along with Charlie's in Double Trouble (Right) Screenshot 20171225-225300.png|In Double Trouble Mode, along with Charlie Screenshot 20171226-135648.png|Ditto (More clearly) Screenshot 20171226-214523.png Screenshot 20171226-214209.png Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|The Krasue, and Charlie both after the player Screenshot_20171230-131404.png|The Krasue with the Magic Pumpkin Screenshot_20180204-101903.png|She, and Charlie both killing the player Miscellaneous: Screenshot 20171226-172417.png|In the game's completion (Hospital) Screenshot 20171226-172159.png|In the game's completion (Mansion) Screenshot 20171226-170052.png|Completing Endless Mode (Hospital) Screenshot 20171207-171848.png|Completing Endless Mode (Mansion) 2017-12-25 22.54.09.png|With Charlie in the Double Trouble Mode thumbnail Screenshot 20171225-222449.png|With Charlie in the Double Trouble Mode purchase 2017-12-07 17.41.05.png|Her enemy thumbnail Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Canon